Fantastic Fantasies
by LinnetByrd
Summary: This summer, the Jonas Brothers are coming to Malibu for a summer music fest, where Hannah Montana will be singing. Lilly-centric, a little bit of Miley/Jake.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it

Hey Everyone! Thanks for clicking, I really hope that you like my story. I own nothing related to Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, any characters you don't recognize are mine. There will be a few characters that I make up, but don't worry, I'm very anti MarySues in any variation, including AngstySues or AntiSues. Even though I am anti any type of Sue, if that makes sense. I also don't own Journey, or the song that they sing, but I do love the song for its dramatic vocals. Sorry, here's my story, enjoy! (Or not, you know, it's your choice.)

"Damn it!" I cried furiously at 5:28 in the morning, a time when no normal, respectable teenager should be awake, especially on the 8th day of summer break.

Apparently I was no respectable teenager, because here I was, wide awake (well, actually, barely awake, having been woken three minutes ago by an alarm) and hitting my knee on my best friend's side table drawer. This, of course, was the cause of my angry shout at 5:28 at in the morning.

The previously mentioned best friend had been awake for the past twenty-eight minutes, and had just gotten out of a very lengthy shower. This could only mean that a good deal of the hot water was already gone. Damn, I was hoping to enjoy a nice, long shower this morning. No such luck apparently. Miley sauntered in and shook her wet, brown hair out and looked at the angry look on my face.

"What's going on, Lilly?" Miley questioned in her happy, southern twang. Miley was in one of her 'morning person' moods. I made a mental note to avoid her until I'd had at least one cup of coffee. "It's not even 5:30 yet and you're hollering like a chicken locked in its coop with a fox!" I did not understand the relevance of this comparison, and I gave her the patented evil Truscott look. I was not yet in the mood for expressions from Miley which made no sense whatsoever to me.

"Your side table drawer got in my way again!" I informed her, hoping she would understand the gravity of the situation. Miley laughed and tossed me a towel so I could shower. I took the towel and smiled a half smile of thanks, which was the best I could muster, before announcing my intentions to go make some coffee before my shower.

"Not too much!" Miley called after my, not worrying about waking up her father or brother. They wouldn't be awake at this time by anything less than excessively loud and shrill clocks, or the smell of something sweet. "You don't want to scare your cousin by being so wired!" I stuck my tongue out at my best friend in what I thought was an extremely mature manner before flouncing down the stairs into the Stewart's kitchen. The two of us were being forced to awaken at such an ungodly hour because they were going to pick up my cousin from the airport. My parents were off cavorting and frolicking in the Virgin Islands for the next two months, and I was 'too young' to come with them. Therefore, I would be staying with Miley, and my cousin would be staying with the Stewart's as well because her parents were 'mature enough' to go with mine on their drunken vacation. This situation may seem awkward, but my cousin had visited from Boston multiple times and got along with Miley. She was actually moving here once her parents got back because her dad had become vice-president of his company, and decided he wanted to move back to his childhood home of California.

Forty minutes later, and eight minutes late because of Miley's shoe crisis, we had gotten into Miley's car and were now driving only a little recklessly toward the airport. I flipped through radio stations in an irritated manner, attempting to find a station that we would agree on. I settled on a radio station that played classics, currently playing Journey's corny but fun _Don't Stop Believin'_. Miley rolled her eyes at my choice, but was soon singing along with me at the top of her lungs during the choruses.

"_It goes on and on and on and on—_

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows serachin' in the night_

_Streetlights— People _

_Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the night!"_

Miley and I were so caught up in dramatically singing the stretched out 'night' that Miley almost missed our exit and had to cross over three lanes in around five seconds to make it, sheepishly waving apologies to the honks of irritated adults driving to work.

"I feel kinda bad now," Miley confessed guiltily.

"Eh, they'll get over it," I reasoned, comforting my friend. "Besides, I'm sure they need a little thrill in their lives before work. Right?" She laughed at my reasoning.

"So… I hate to bring this up now, but your cousin's going to be living with us for almost _two months_. Daddy's been bugging me about how we're going to keep this Hannah secret and I keep telling him that we have it all worked out but, uh, we have nothing worked out." I widened my blue eyes and turned to look at the other girl.

"Crap! I haven't really given any thought to that. I mean… she's not oblivious. How're we going to keep this under wraps?" How could I have forgotten about this? It was pretty much the biggest secret anyone had ever entrusted me with. And I told my cousin _everything_.

"I don't know," Miley worried, "I mean, it's hard enough keeping it at _school_. How am I supposed to keep it from someone sharing a house with me?"

"We shoulda thought of this before!" I said in a high-pitched voice, slamming off the radio in frustration.

"Well we didn't!"

I started to gnaw on my lip worriedly and looked at the window, hoping the early morning sky would calm me and give me some brilliant idea. "How many concerts do you have this summer?"

Miley furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. "I don't know, Daddy and I haven't really talked about it, but I'm supposed to be doing a new recording pretty soon. And there's supposed to be this really big music festival sometime during the summer. I really wanted you to come with me, you know, as Lola. I thought it'd be pretty cool."

"I want to go though!" I whined. "Well… what if… what if I just tell her that I have some kind of internship at the festival, working for you backstage. And I'm dressing up as Lola because… because I don't want Us Weekly to be bugging me about whether or not you prefer Coke or Pepsi?"

"I guess that would work," When she got worried or angry, Miley's accent came out even more, and it was in full swing right now, "But you have to be super careful, Lilly. I don't want her treating me any differently. And a secret like this is majorly hard to keep. As we both know." Miley shot an accusatory glance at the back of my blonde head, indicating the number of times where I'd been close to slipping the Hannah/Miley secret to someone by mistake or a stupid slip of the tongue. I smiled and shrugged innocently.

I decided it was time to get Miley's mind off of this and onto something else. "So…" I began slyly, "How's Jake?" Miley grinned at the mention of her soon-to-be boyfriend (we were both sure of it).

"He called last night after you fell asleep," She dished happily.

"Aw! What'd you talk about?" And on the way to the airport, the two of us gabbed on and on about the conversation shared between the two love struck teens and analyzed and dissected what he'd said for the rest of the time in the car, word by word, pause by pause, giggle by giggle.

Little did they know that in the state next to them, a tour bus of brothers was coming straight toward them, ready to wreck havoc upon their lives.

The previously mentioned bus was currently driving through Nevada, and the bus was in turmoil.

"Where is it?" I heard my older brother shout angrily. Nick looked at me, his eyes shouting 'Seriously. Must you?' I smirked back at him and simply shrugged. "I'm not kidding anymore! Where is my straightener?"

"What straightener do you speak of?" I asked him innocently. Kevin rounded on me, glaring. This was fun. This was the most worked up I'd seen the guy in a pretty long time.

"Joe! You took it and put it somewhere! Where is it?" At my nonexistent response he came closer. "Joe…" He began warningly. I jumped up off my bunk and sprinted past him. "Get back here!" He hollered angrily.

"But I didn't do anything!" I fibbed. Kevin growled and jumped on my back. After a very intense mock battle, where Nick and Frankie placed quarter bets on the winner (Nick went with Kevin, Frankie bet on me) I confessed to him that the straightener was currently resting underneath the mini refrigerator.

"Just for that I'm not helping you before our next concert with your hair."

I looked at him, pleading sorrow with my eyes. "But I gave it back to you!"

"After I beat the crap out of you."

Nick laughed and flipped his newly acquired quarter up in the air. "You didn't beat the crap out of me! I felt bad for you, so I let you win."

"Right, that's why you kept crying out 'mercy!'" Nick said sarcastically.

"I was acting! Duh Nicky!" I retorted in my best valley girl voice.

"You are so obnoxious." Kevin told me, checking his straightener for any damage that may have occurred during its brief stint out of his sight. His hair straightener was his baby. It was ridiculous. Alright, so maybe I am being a little over-dramatic about the whole thing, but it seems like he has an innate connection to the thing. Fine, I use it too, but you know, only takes me about 15 minutes.

"I may be, my favorite older brother, but without me around, how much fun would you really have?" I smiled what I thought was quite and award winning grin. Apparently Kevin had no judge of smile value because he just walked away to return his most prized possession to its proper place of honor. With Kevin gone I flopped back onto my bed and decided I should take a catnap before our next stop. Nick was quietly playing cards with Frankie and I could hear Kevin talking on the phone with his girlfriend, Laurie, telling her how much he missed her and couldn't wait for her visit. I couldn't sleep. I popped my eyes open and rolled over on my side. Something was off. I started tapping my foot to a silent beat, hoping to kick off some nervous energy. No such luck. I sat up and turned to look at my brothers. "Nick?" My fro-bro looked up from his game of War, much to Frankie's irritation. "I'm bored."

"Find something to entertain yourself with."

"Like what?" I wanted Nick's place in the game of War with Frankie, and I wanted it now. I had to make him lose.

"Read a book." In his distraction, he missed a double jack that Frankie had already snatched up.

"I don't want to though." Nick missed a sandwich in a very big card pileup. There was no way he was winning now.

"Can I play winner?"

"Please do." Frankie said. "Nick stinks at this game."

"Hey!" Nick was offended by the questioning of his card skills. "I taught you how to play this game."

I grinned, happy for a chance to stir up some fun. "And so the student surpasses the teacher. Nice job, Frankie!" I held my hand up for a high five, and Frankie slammed his palm on mine with all his might, which wasn't very much, obviously pleased with himself.

Nick turned from us in disgust and shook his dark curls. "I see how it is. Thanks guys." They continued their game, and I busied myself by finding pictures in the blue brown and white speckles on the table they were playing on. There was a guitar. A tree. A fountain. A chicken with an ascot.

"Ha!" I looked up, startled. Frankie was grinning triumphantly and attempting to shuffle a big deck of cards. "I beat him!" Nick threw up his hands in surrender and moved over so I could take his seat and put my younger brother back in his place.

Four card games later and halfway through a viewing of _Shrek_, we were crossing over the state line into California. I'd been there once or twice before, but I'd never felt this jolt of anticipation. I grinned. "Hey Nick?" He looked from the movie screen to me expectantly. "I think something pretty great is going to happen this summer. And I can't wait to find out what it is." After I said this, I decided that what I'd just said was the reason for the off feeling I had before. Nick furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me, only a little confused. He was my brother, which made him somewhat used to my strange antics.

"Joe, you know, sometimes I wonder if someone dropped you on the head when you were born."

"It was me!" Kevin cracked, laughing at his own joke. Nick and Frankie joined in, and I pretended to look abashed.

"Fine! Mock and laugh!" I knew what I said was pretty dumb, but I really didn't mind sounding stupid in front of my brothers. Something great _was_ going to happen. They'd see that soon enough.

I didn't know how right I truly was.

**Okay, done with the first chapter! I hope you liked it! If you see some similarities in the two POV's, it wasn't exactly accidental (hint hint, nudge nudge.) I'm definitely going for a Lily-Joe relationship, if only friendship, because this fic will be Lily-centric. I'd really appreciate a review, even if it is to flame me. Hit the button and leave one, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I got reviews from a few fabulously nice people telling me to update, so here I am

Hey, I got reviews from a few fabulously nice people telling me to update, so here I am! I hope you like this, and get ready to meet Lily's cousin! By the way, in this fic, Lilly, her cousin, Nick, and Miley are 16. Joe is 19. Kevin is 21. And Frankie is 7. And we'll assume that the Jonas Brothers know about Hannah/Miley.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You don't think we'll miss her, do you?"

Miley looked at me like I was crazy. "Lilly. I don't think it's possible for _anyone_ in this airport not to give us a second glance." She gestured to the huge sign we decided to make in honor of my cousin's trip bearing her name in embarrassingly bright and bold letters.After a few minutes of me worrying, I finally spotted a girl who could possibly be her… and it was. Blonde and bleary eyed, my favorite cousin stumbled out of the doorway toward baggage claim, looking as if she wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten there. I guess a six-hour flight can do that to you. A heavy man bustled past her, jostling her a bit. She gave him a bemused glare with sleepy eyes. I grinned excitedly.

"Natalie!" I yelled, waving a hand, not paying attention to the baffled looks of the stiff jerks around me. She glanced over and ran toward us, enveloping Miley and I in a huge bear hug. Pulling away from them, I eyed Natalie's appearance. In addition to her bleary blue eyes, her hair was tousled up to the right, something I'm sure she was not yet aware of.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly, her Boston accent only barely detectable, still not noticing the sign she'd recently crinkled.

"Hey Natalie," Miley put an emphasis on her name and waved our paper banner at her. She glanced down and laughed.

"Oh, thanks guys. Now that every stalker in the Malibu airport knows my name, we should probably go pick up my bags before someone else does." Natalie responded brightly. "And baggage claim would be… which way?"

I gave her a look, still surprised that she didn't think to look around at the signs near us. I should expect this. "I'm glad to see your sense of direction has improved so much." She narrowed her eyes at me, so I decided to give her a break and not rag on her any more. "Come on." I grabbed her arm, and Miley ditched the ridiculous sign in a nearby trashcan. We shoved our way through the hordes and made it to the proper baggage claim.

"Oh! Is it the black one?" I asked when we got there, vaguely remembering her suitcase. Miley and Natalie both gave me disbelieving looks.

"Yes. It's the black one. I'm glad you're so specific." I wrinkled my nose at my best friend and cousin. She snatched two light brown bags from the carousel. "Okay, that's all."

Miley took in her luggage. "You're moving here to stay. And you're only bringing two suitcases?"

"I pack light," She explained, not noticing the unheard of concept she'd just introduced to the brunette.

"See, those would be Miley's shoe carriers." I told her, taking the bigger bag away from her as we started walking back to the car.

"A girl's gotta take good care of her shoes!" Miley defended.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

15 minutes and one extremely reckless car drive later, we were unpacking Natalie's things in the guest. Miley seemed fairly disappointed that she couldn't borrow any jeans or skirts from my cousin without them being inches too short for her. Natalie was just barely five feet tall, something I loved making fun of her for. While she was putting away her nightshirts, she noticed her hair in the mirror above the chest of drawers. "Oh, that's really… attractive." Her sarcastic voice was no different from her speaking voice, and it made me laugh. She shook her head and began walking toward the Jack and Jill bathroom separating her room from Miley's.

"Where are you going?" I asked, concerned for a brief second that she was irritated with us for not telling her.

"To go kill the cat on my head." She was unbothered by the situation, and Miley grinned.

"Have fun!" Miley called after her. After we were sure about her going, Miley dropped the smile. "Okay, Lils, don't get me wrong, I love your cousin, but this whole Hannah Montana thing is really freaking me out still. I mean, what if she puts two and two together when we both leave for you to work backstage at Hannah concerts and I have to make something up. This is really freaking me out. I hate keeping secrets, especially from a person who's going to be living one small bathroom away and who isn't exactly slow. And whose mind works a lot faster than someone like, well…" She considered for a moment. "Jackson. I—" I pinched three fingers over Miley's lips successfully drowning her out with a gurgle.

"Chill." I spoke the word like a command. "In and out. Calm, meditation breaths." Miley nodded and breathed in deeply through her nose. I let go, which was a huge mistake.

Immediately, she started back in with, "But what if—", I clasped her mouth shut again and gave her a death glare.

"No what if's!" I said in a shrill voice. The door to the bathroom banged open. Natalie's hair was freshly brushed but she had a funny look on her face. "You okay?" I asked.

"Um, guys… the bathroom door isn't exactly sound proof." She let the blow sink in. She knew? Damn it! Why couldn't we keep our flipping voices down? I stole a glance at Miley. She looked completely frozen, her jaw semi-open and her eyes staring wide with her eyebrows screwed together in concern. Natalie looked upset at the reaction. "Hey, no, don't look so upset." She plopped down in front of Miley. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. Well, I mean, it is, but it's not. You're still you, right? I mean, it makes sense kinda, in a bizarre way. You know, our famous 'Oops I Did It Again' rendition probably should have tipped me off, but I figured it was a coincidence. And it also explains the blonde wig on your dresser, which kinda confused me a little, you know?" A silence grew heavy while I gnawed nervously on my lip.

"You're not mad we didn't tell you?" Miley finally found her voice.

"Oh, gosh no. I'm not mad at you because, I can see why you'd want to do it. And it wasn't really Lilly's secret to tell. But… you're still Miley." She reached out a pale hand and shook Miley's shoulder playfully in affirmation of the fact that she wouldn't treat her differently. I couldn't help but smile a little. It took me a little while to feel that way. I was glad someone took this without freaking out.

"Really?" Miley looked incredibly relieved at the calm way this was going down.

Natalie grinned and laughed a nervous laugh to break some of the incredible tension that had settled. "Yeah, you're still the girl with a million farm and family comparisons that no one really understands." Miley laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"So we all good?" I asked, praying for a relief in the almost corny air.

"Yes. That's enough Kodak-y moments for now."

Miley gave an over-exaggerated sigh of relief. "Good, because that was freaking me out more than Un— you know what? Never mind. No more witty Miley comparisons for the unappreciative."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I cracked.

"Hey!" Miley cried, throwing a pillow at my head as well. No one started pillow fights with me. This meant war.

"Wow Miley. That was sad. Now let me show you how a real pillow fighter fights!" I grabbed two pillows and was just about to bring them down onto a screeching brunette's head when salsa music started playing from Miley's phone. I grinned evilly and snatched the phone before Miley could read it. "Aw… it's Jake." Natalie and I cooed a chorus of 'Aw' and 'How cuuuute' before Miley dove for the phone. I threw it to Natalie, who caught it, but hit a button on the side. Miley and I slipped on a suitcase.

"It answered!" She hissed. Miley and I were currently tangled up among Nat's clothing and pillows.

"Well say something!" I hissed back, attempting to get up from the wreckage, but Miley fell trying to do the same and took me back down. "Ow!"

Her big eyes grew even huger before she answered the phone in a serious voice. "This is the Federal Bureau of Investigation tips hotline. This call is being traced, how can I help you?" I burst out laughing and Miley looked abashed. "What!?" She squeaked. "You told me to say something." Miley pulled herself up by pushing me down before leaping over her bag and grabbing her phone. She smoothed her hair, which made me roll my eyes, and answered.

"Hey, Jake. Sorry about that, Lilly's four year old cousin is over." Miley said the beginning into phone charmingly, as though she wasn't currently in a state of insane disarray, but her last words had bite of mock accusation. I had to admire her smooth cover. I would have panicked with having to answer so quickly and said something to make me sound stupid. Well, I pretty much do that every day. Natalie stuck her tongue out at the taller girl.

"I turned 16 over 19 days ago, thank you very much." She informed Miley, but she was off in Jake Ryan land.

Okay, so I can't judge, but I got over that crush a few years ago, thank you very much.

"Come on," I grabbed Natalie by the wrist, "I'll show you around town. We won't be missed."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Joe's POV)

Finally, finally, finally, we were there. We were staying at a beachside hotel, and I was currently enthralled by the blindingly blue ocean throwing dots of glittering sunshine around. I squinted my eyes in the bright California sun and grinned. This was awesome. I turned to Kevin and Nick, who were struggling with pulling the suitcases out of the back of the bus.

"Hey, uh, princess?" Kevin called out, irritated by the bus ride and his over packed suitcase. "Since about half of these are yours, why don't you quit playing in the sand and help us out?"

"Kevin hasn't had his nap." Nick explained to me, imitating a mother's voice when excusing her misbehaving child. But honestly, I mean, just because a kid doesn't have a nap doesn't mean he gets to just go off and do whatever the hell he wants, you know? I'm just saying, you see a screaming kid throwing himself down on the floor, and half the time the mom just smiles like, "Oh, don't worry. Timmy hasn't had his nap yet. He's allowed to act like a little demon." Anyway, I grabbed my three suitcases (don't judge me, I need everything in every suitcase) and brought them to the bellhop. Thanks to some snobby heiress, the bellhops were rather occupied and looked down at me like I was sent directly from the devil himself. I called Kevin over. I had a problem dealing with rude, unhappy people who were just miserable in their line of work and found it necessary to take it out on others.

While he tried to check us in, I wandered around the lobby aimlessly, stopping to look at a bird currently picking at its feathers and ignoring my scrutiny. Nick and Frankie followed me, clearly not at their sharpest. "So what do you want to do first on this kick off of summer? Which, according to you, is going to be filled with magic and promise?" Nick was looking at me expectantly.

I glared. "Sarcasm does not become you, Nicky."

"Knock it off, guys." Kevin had approached us, looking aggravated. "I don't want to hear you two fighting all vacation." We were only having a mock battle, but Kevin wasn't too happy as it was, so I relented. For now, that is. "Apparently, they overbooked themselves, and now we only have one room with one bed for all of us. Alex is trying to convince the manager to get us another room." Alex was our driver and chaperone, who I call Jeeves. Seriously, he **is** a Jeeves. English, stuffy, too smart for his own good. "So now… we wait." This appeared to be the last thing he wanted to do, and I gave him a semi-sympathetic look. I couldn't keep my attention focused on my sympathy for long though.

"Well, I for one see no purpose in wasting a minute of free time. Explore the beach anyone?" Kevin looked at me as though I'd just announced that I was becoming a girl and moving to Vegas to have my own cross dressing show, but Frankie immediately volunteered for my expedition. Nick shook his curly dark head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and help keep Kevin's head from exploding." I yanked sunglasses out of the back of my pocket and put them on, not just because of the California sun, but so I wouldn't be so recognizable.

"Good luck!" Frankie called as we headed toward the double doors and toward the beach.

"Woah." We said in unison. It didn't get any less beautiful the second time you saw it. We began walking towards the waves. I was glad that the beach was mostly deserted at this end, it was a little rockier here than the other side.

"Can I go swimming?" Frankie looked like he couldn't wait to test his strength against that of the ocean. I watched the foam sweep away sand and bring in a new set of shells before answering him.

"Yeah, sure, you know, we'll all go. Once Kevin gets un-cranky and our room thing gets settled." I paused, thinking of what I'd done on my first trip to California at his age. "As long as you promise you'll boogie board with me." Nick and Kevin didn't like doing this as much as I did, but I figured Frank was young enough to be entertained by it for hours like I was.

"Sweet!" I was looking forward to having a new partner almost as much as Frank was looking forward to trying out a new sport he figured he would excel at. I was the master of boogie boarding. Young grasshopper had a lot to learn. I broke out of my internal victory when an aggravated voice pierced my thoughts. I was used to Kevin's irritation by this point in the trip, but this was a girl's voice.

"No. Don't give me that look, I'm not being unreasonable here."

"You're sixteen years old. Don't you think it's time you try?"

"No, because I'm sixteen and I'm too young to die." By now Frank and I were curious enough to eavesdrop, so without turning around we casually walked closer to the two voices.

"You're acting like a baby."

"Don't test me, Lilly, I'm serious!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(a few minutes before, Lily's POV)

I'd taken Natalie through most of the beach already, and she was content to casually walk behind me and take in the sights. But I had other things in mind. I shifted the unusually big (for me) bag on my arm that held the smuggled things I knew Natalie would freak if she realized I'd brought along with me. A light breeze came and I enjoyed the cool air lifting my long hair up and the smell of the ocean. I don't care how long I've lived here, this never would get old for me. Now that we were at the deserted end of the beach, I brought out the things I'd hidden.

Natalie looked at me, stunned. "No way in _hell_, Lilly."

I rolled my eyes and shoved one of the swimsuits at her. "Come on. It's time to learn how to swim." This was the main reason I'd taken her here. "You're going to be living in California. You have to learn how to swim. How else are you going to be able to survive the heat?"

"Lots lemonade and running through the sprinkler." I glared at her. This was ridiculous. Her innate fear of swimming had progressed from just the excuse of not knowing how to convincing herself she would drown if she knew how. "I can't swim in a regular pool. How am I supposed to in the _ocean?_" I continued glaring at her.

"No. Don't give me that look, I'm not being unreasonable here."

"You're sixteen years old. Don't you think it's time you try?"

"No, because I'm sixteen and I'm too young to die." She said this jokingly, but I could hear fear coloring her notes.

"You're acting like a baby."

"Don't test me Lilly, I'm serious!" She shoved a hand through her hair, obviously upset.

"Please? I promise I'll help. Would I let you drown?" I could see her resolve weakening. I was amazing at the puppy dog pout. She opened her mouth to say something, but something caught her eye. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at two people obviously trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. I may have been the master of the puppy dog pout, but Natalie's evil eyes were a thing to fear. We both turned towards them. I placed my hand on my hip, ready to give them a dirty look. We waited for them to realize we'd caught them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I grinned, this was pretty funny. I wasn't expecting them to be arguing over something like swimming. I heard Frankie snicker quietly. Suddenly, the two voices stopped. I could feel someone's eyes boring (and not in a good way) into the back of my head. I wasn't sure whether or not I had the guts to turn around. I weighed the options in my head. I guess I'd been caught. I owed it to them to turn around and at least apologize. I could probably blame it on Frankie. I turned around sheepishly and saw two blondes glaring at me. One girl's mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and her hand dropped from her hip. Her shorter friend glanced over at her.

"I'm sorry…" I began awkwardly, neither of them stopped me. "I didn't uh, mean to eavesdrop or anything."

The taller girl tilted her head, confused. Wow… she was gorgeous. Leave it to me to piss of the prettiest girl I meet before even introducing myself. "Um—" She broke off and paused. "Are you, uh, Joe Jonas?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And there, I'm done. Sorry this took so long! But it's over 3,000 words, so I hope that gets me somewhere. If you like, review, if you don't, review. I really want feedback on how I'm doing with this story, late update aside. I'm sorry if you didn't think this had enough action. Or if the whole Hannah/Miley thing was resolved too quickly. I just didn't want to focus on that when I wanted to get more toward the plot. Alright, long author's note done, review please!! Thanks so much to those who reviewed before, you guys are amazing!


End file.
